1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor packaging, and, more particularly, to 3D semiconductor packaging employing through silicon via (TSV) technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D packaging permits a plurality of chips to be arranged one on top of another, and to communicate with each other as if they were all one unified microchip. Interposers are often used to connect die to die, die to package substrate or package to package. Although conventional interposers are highly useful as bridges, they usually do not combine routing with more complicated features.